Felipinas
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: It was at that moment that Antonio Fernandez Carriedo knew he can't let go of her. "I salute you for being such a patient and understanding woman." He stated straightforwardly and held her hands once again. "Please marry me!"


**An Unlikely Situation**

* * *

 _15th Century – Balangay of Rajah Humabon in Cebu, Southeast Asia_

* * *

A hastily-written letter was on the hands of _Mai_ , the personification of one of the wealthiest lands in Southeast Asia, who is now currently called the Republic of the Philippines. It was from the kingdom of Tondo, written by none other than _Brunei_. Mai's murderous aura was enough to scare the living daylights out of one of her bosses, Rajah Humabon, who is standing still beside her as she read the letter. ( _Rajah_ \- a king, leader, chieftain of a community, can also be called as a _Datu_ )

"Geez. Brunei's being as _thoughtful_ as before. Writing a letter after banishing me here… _How sweet._ " She smiled threateningly, as if she wanted to send the letter straight to hell. "So he's creating a kingdom in Selurong, _too_? Wow, he's lavish, isn't he?" The girl sarcastically said, looking pointedly at the Rajah to seek agreement from her statement.

The terrified Rajah gulped, her gaze was enough to send chills to his spine and goosebumps all over his naked arms. It didn't help that he was just wearing his _bahag_ when she got the letter from one of Zula's messenger. Humabon decided to not say anything opposing her and meekly nodded at the lady. ( _bahag_ \- a traditional Philippine clothing for men)

Mai sighed, ripping the expensive paper with hatred. "Thank _Bathala_ that I'm here in Cebu. Or else I would've killed him with my _itak_." She bitterly added, throwing the ripped pieces of paper on the ground. The girl looked over their _balangay_ , her deep brown irises reflecting sadness and longing. ( _itak_ \- a type of knife; _balangay_ \- a community of people)

Rajah Humabon quickly picked up the paper that Mai littered for it might anger some of the faeries and dwarves that inhabit the nearby area. "Wi-Will you not go back to Selurong, Mai?" He hesitantly asked. ( _Selurong_ \- a place in Luzon, where it is presently called Manila)

Despite him being her superior, he deeply respected Mai when she stopped Lapu-lapu, another Datu in Cebu, from killing him and his friend, Zula, back when their rivalry was at its peak. She forced and threatened Lapu-lapu to mind his own business back in the island of Mactan, where he cowardly ran for his life before the young girl killed him. Humabon knew that Mai is strong, _stronger than she looks_ \- what with the country _Zhong Guo_ , or _Yao_ as she fondly calls him, teaching her a lot of means to protect herself and her lands.

Mai looked at him, her eyebrows arched in a questioning manner.

"O-Or back in your own balangay in Binondo?" Humabon added, the ripped papers on his hands. He will have to throw this somewhere safe. ( _Binondo_ \- a place in Luzon where a few of the Chinese settlements in the Phil. are first started)

The girl shook her head and rolled her eyes, "With Brunei being all snooty and snobby over there?" She snorted mockingly, "I was shipped here for a reason and I will stay here for a reason." Mai grumpily said while sitting crossed-feet at the ground with a light _thump_ from her action.

Rajah Humabon sighed. Despite the fact that Mai is threateningly strong and free-willed, she had her days when her inner immaturity is showing. She was a young state, perhaps the youngest in the whole of Asia. Having Zhong Guo and Zipangu to treat her as their little sister, back when she's still in Selurong, Mai is pretty spoiled with the riches and the attention. However, now that she's away from those two due to Brunei's orders, she had been extra grumpy and impulsive. "Is that because Zhong Guo and Zipangu are happily trading with him using your own resources?" Humabon asked freely, knowing that her earlier outburst was because of her childishness.

Mai looked at him with wide eyes then smiled lopsidedly, "My _diwata_ , this is why you are the _best_ _Rajah_ , Humabon! You know me so much!"

He shook his head at the sudden change in character, "Well, I _am_ one of your bosses, Mai. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and your trading skills…"

The girl groaned and let her torso fall to the grassy patch of the field, her hands on her face, "In which Brunei is using my connections to be rich!" She rolled around the grass immaturely, having some of the foliage to get caught up with her long and slightly wavy dark brown hair. "I can't believe Yao and Kiku are being scammed by that damned tarsier! Urgh!" Mai suddenly sat up and looked at the Rajah.

He returned the gazed with a questioning expression.

She stood up hastily, picking off the grass in her hair and proceeded to walk away from the Rajah. "I need to find a tree and pray to _Bathala_. Maybe he'll strike them with lightning or have the _aswangs_ to feed on him tonight." ( _aswang_ \- a mythical creature that lurks in the night and eats humans, it appears to only have its lower extremities cut off and a pair of wings similar than that of a bat)

The Rajah followed the impulsive girl and said with concern, "Please do be careful-"

"Rajah," Mai stopped on her tracks, "I'm like… a thousand and four hundred years old. I won't get killed."

"Bring some cloves of garlic or a silver spoon with you!" Humabon added. ( _garlic_ \- to keep off the aswangs, _silver spoon_ \- to keep off the lobo, or werewolves)

"I have both on my sash, as always!" She said proudly, showing him the hidden items on her sash that bound her silk _baro_ and her knee-length skirt.

" _Ingat_ , Mai. Don't go too far of the shores!" With that, Mai left the stressed out Rajah. Sometimes, he wonder which side of Mai is the real deal.

* * *

A dead chicken on her right hand, gutted straight in the throat. A bloody _itak_ on her left, the tool of her murder. Her baro and skirt was splattered with animal blood due to the fight that the chicken has given her for its life. Even on her cheeks and arms, there were several droplets of blood but Mai didn't mind. The scene would've scared off the people - considering that Mai's appearance was but an eighteen year old teen - but to all the locals in the place, it was a usual sight.

Mai was kneeling infront of a huge palm tree, the breeze of the sea blowing on her long unkempt hair from behind. She had her eyes closed as she said, " _Bathala_ , please bring a hoarde of _aswang_ on Brunei's 'kingdom' tonight. I have offered you the healthiest chicken in return." The girl laid down the dead chicken infront of the palm tree, "I wish that this sacrifice will be suffice to have my prayers answered."

Mai stayed in her kneeled position for a few more seconds, thanking all of the pagan gods who have protected them from any typhoons at that time. " _Hola_ , _señorita_." A deep melodious voice said to her. She opened her eyes and looked at his direction.

The man nearly screamed at the scene - what with a beautiful native holding a huge bloody knife, all dirtied with gore on her face and on her clothes and a dead chicken laying infront of her, who wouldn't have ran? "Uh- Uhm…?" He gulped, speechless from the horrifying view _. It was just a few hours after lunch and there are already massacres happening on this land?!_ His mind mentally exclaimed. _Even Romano wouldn't have done such a horrible thing to anything despite having the child be a walking epitome of grumpiness and hatred._

Her eyes sparkled in delight upon the sight of the handsome foreigner, " _Bathala_ , is he the answer to my prayers?" She whipped her head back to the palm tree, the breeze of the sea seemed to have answered her with a ' _yes'_ , and Mai stood up excitedly while facing the newcomer, "Who are you?"

"I'm-I'm Antonio." He stuttered, slightly uncomfortable of the warm welcome that the peculiar native gave him. "Antonio F-Fernandez Carriedo from the West."

"You have such a long name." Mai stated, pulling up her _baro_ to wipe off the blood that was on her face.

Antonio's eyes widened at the girl's action. With her shirt up, he can see her abdomen. The girl had such a slim and curvaceous body behind that huge sash, he thought. He blushed red like a tomato and forced his eyes back up on her face, "M-My boss gave it to me so I-I don't have any qualms against it." _Damn, she's hot._ ( _A/N:_ I know, Antonio, the Philippines _is_ hot. Literally hot.)

From the corners of his eyes, nearly every one of his men was also eyeing the native girl. He elbowed Ferdinand Magellan, the leader of this expedition, and hurriedly ordered him to tell his men to avert their eyes from the pretty native. If her father pushed them away because of this incident, they'll have nowhere to go since they're all in the brink of starvation because some of their ships are wrecked by the Pacific.

"Your boss?" The local stopped on her quest to clean her face, Mai smiled enthusiastically, "Which one of the new countries are you? A part of the Java siblings? Khmer? Or are you the unheard little one from across the seas?"

Despite the gore-y appearance, Antonio finally saw her as a person with that excited look on her face. "I am a country from Europe. Spain, the conquistador. We are looking for the fabled _Spice Islands_ from across the Pacific." He stated warily albeit still less confidently when he had first greeted her with a hello.

"Conquistador? Spain? Sorry, I have never heard of you before." She said apologetically, "Though, Yao had always told me he'd like to befriend one of the people from _Europe_."

The Spaniard shrugged, "This is the first time we have made an expedition on these lands. It's no surprise that you have not heard of us before, señorita."

Mai was half-listening from him as she dreamily gazed at Antonio's face. He seemed to be an intelligent man. He had such an alluring and handsome face and he's a country, too! She inwardly thought. Her eyes looked at him from head to toe, only to be surprised to see that he's soaking _wet_. "Aiyaa! Your… lavish-looking clothes are drenched!" She stated in worry, touching his arm where his sleeves stuck to his skin, proof that he _is_ drench in sea water.

The foreigner flinched upon contact and was about to jerk his arm back when he noticed that Mai was looking at the distance. "Have you been traveling from those big boats?" She asked him, directly staring at him with her deep brown irises.

"Yes," He nodded, "However, the rocks are too huge and if we dare to anchor our boats on the shores, it will get damaged and it might sink. So, we decided to swim across." Antonio sheepishly finished.

"Come with me." She excitedly said, pulling him by the hand. Back in Spain, women are to not engage contact with the men. They should be reserved and conservative. Mai, however, is the opposite. This made the Spaniard more curious about her and this land that they are currently walking in. Mai continued, "The Rajah will be happy upon hearing new people! I, myself, like to meet travelers. They are very interesting and Yao taught me to always accept visitors! They will bring you good luck, he says!"

He had no choice but to follow her. If he wants to see if this place really is the spiced islands, he'd have to mingle with the natives. "Can we know who you are, señorita?"

Mai looked at him innocently, a slight frown etched on her face, "I don't know what my other bosses call me but Yao loves to refer to me as _Mai_ … or ' _mei'_ , I don't know why." She looked straight back at the path, her hand still not letting go of his.

The term 'bosses' made Antonio hypothesize on one thing, she's probably a country, too. "Other bosses?" He repeated. _She… can't be the spiced islands, is she?_ The Spaniard asked himself. If that's the case then, _dios mio_ , he's one lucky guy to find a very pretty country.

"I have lots of them around the place!" His reverie was shattered when she answered happily. "There's Humabon and Zula here in Cebu. Lapu-Lapu on Mactan. Lakan Dula on Selurong. My favorite was Urduja from Pangasinan, she's very pretty and very brave. I have lots and lots of them all over the archipelago."

The names made his stomach flip. "How-How can you manage to follow all of them? I have only one boss and he's very high-maintenance!" This girl manages to entertain many bosses and she can still smile at him like it was nothing? Antonio was skeptical if what she's telling was the truth. Is she really a country or is she a state that had been conquered by so many others?

Mai shrugged nonchalantly, "I get around. Before _Brunei_ decided to step on me on my own lands, I used to dot around the place, helping the other Datus and stopping them from killing each other." She said with a nostalgic aura surrounding her, "But now, with that leech trying to order around some of my bosses, I usually hang around Rajah Humabon's balangay."

Many bosses can mean many orders. Many orders can mean that one of those might tell her to kill him and his men. _Antonio knew he had to ensure the safety of his people, just in case she's a nutjob like one of those in the New Lands_. He can't be walking straight in a trap once again. The casualties will inflate and his boss will have to lecture him for days on end again. "Wait- With a lot of your bosses, you aren't going to kill me… or us, are you?"

"Oh, no. The only person I'd like to kill is Brunei. He's leeching off a lot of my resources for his trades." She darkly replied but the expression changed when she looked at him, "You people are here for a different reason, are you not?" Mai didn't know what a spiced island is but perhaps it's very important to Antonio that he swam all the way from his boat to their shores.

"Yes." He nodded quickly, immediately reminded that he's also assigned the task to spread Christianity. The said religion was something that his boss had been obsessed about. He can't say no. The Spaniard continued, "Oh, have you ever heard of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ?"

Mai blinked twice, confused at the question. "Who?"

"He is the-"

"MAI!" A well-built man, with nothing but a colorful loincloth, walked with authority towards the said girl. Antonio wanted to stab his eyes. This place is filled with strange people! Who in the world would walk around naked like that?! The man continued, "THE SUN IS SOON GOING TO GO DOWN AND— Who are these men?!" He asked Mai when he noticed her holding Antonio's hand. "Don't tell me you've found another friend to trade with?"

"Rajah! This is Antonio Her…" Mai faltered. She looked at Antonio with a sorry expression, "I forgot, what was your name again? It's too long, I can't remember…"

He decided to not take offense and bowed at the man, gulping every last bit of intimidation that he felt. "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, most commonly known as Spain the conquistador from Europe, señor! It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes." Mai nodded, "He is here to find a _spiced island_. Though I don't know how you'd find an island like that. Do you think the sand and ground would taste like _sinigang_?" She asked the Rajah, puzzled by the thought. The ground doesn't taste that good from her experience. It just tasted like… lumped up sand but a little less salty. ( _sinigang_ \- a native dish in the Philippines)

The leader of the balangay sighed at her question, "Mai, it is rude to let the visitors stay outside. Do lead them in the balangay house." This made Mai's mouth form a small 'o' upon realization, "Will they be staying for dinner?" He asked in a hushed voice, seeing that the Spaniard was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah. I think they will?" She replied, "Their huge boats are anchored very far from the shores."

The Rajah bowed to them, saying, "Well then, I'll tell Hara to prepare extra food."

"Aiyaa! Thank you, Humabon, you are a very great Rajah!"

"I do my best, Mai." With that, Humabon left Mai to their visitors.

"Please follow me; the balangay house is only over there near the rice fields." She pointed at the big hut that occupied a small portion of the huge rice fields. When Antonio's men have settled inside, Mai tapped the Spaniard's shoulder, leading him outside the hut for a private ' _talk'_. He followed her, seeing that the girl was a bit edgy with the stares of him men. Antonio rolled his eyes, this happens every time in every nation whenever they see a pretty face.

Mai looked at him with an embarrassed expression, her face blushing a little bit. Whatever she'll say, perhaps it's important for her and her culture that she didn't want him to know? The questions in his mind were limitless. _Why, just why, is she being so meek so suddenly?_ Her bashful naivety made the Spaniard compare her to Italy. "Antonio, would you mind to wait an hour for dinner?"

That dropped the bomb. _What?!_ He was confused. That was her problem that he had to go out the house with her? "No need?"

"Ah, but not to worry. We have a lot of alipins to help. I'll help them too, so can you wait here?" She replied hurriedly, "I'll ask Humabon to entertain you."

"No-No!" The foreigner held her hand firmly. He can't be put in a room with Mai's intimidating superior without her, it'll end badly – Antonio can feel it. "You can stay here!"

The girl frowned, "Do you not like Humabon?"

The conquistador gulped, shaking his head. "He looks… _intimidating_." Antonio excruciatingly admitted. He's a _conquistador_ , for god's sake! He shouldn't just go around the place being scared of every intimidating person in the world.

"Ah, nah!" She said with a dismissive wave of her hand, a smile gracing her tanned face. "He looks like that because he's wary about strangers to the land. He needs to protect the balangay, you see. All of my bosses are like that, to be honest. But I understand where they're coming from." She scratched the back of her hand humbly, a nonchalant laugh came from her mouth.

It was at that moment that Antonio Fernandez Carriedo knew he can't let go of her. "I salute you for being such a patient and understanding woman." He stated straightforwardly and held her hands once again. " _Please marry me!"_

"Eh?!" Mai's face scrunched up into a mix of amusement, surprise and fear. What did he just say? She blinked. Countries can get married!?

"If you want, I will court you to prove that I am worthy of you." The Spaniard continued, the girl's mind was lost in Limbo. "At first, I thought it was either Romano or Italy that I should marry but that won't do! I will help you grow into a strong nation, just like me!"

"Hah?!" Mai was absolutely star-struck. In her lands, for a woman like her to be able to get married, her parents and the parents of her _preferred suitor_ will have to arrange it. If one is long overdue to the marrying stage and still does not have a suitor, the parents will choose whoever. To Mai, being nearly a thousand and four hundred years already, she's long overdue to the age requirement, which is to say that it starts from fourteen to eighteen years old.

Another problem is that she had no idea who her parents are. _Are countries, like her, supposed to have parents?_ Yao seems to act like a fatherly figure to her and he looks like a woman - which equates to the fact that he can be her mother, too - but will that work? Plus! She wasn't sure if Spain will be a compatible country for her lands. She had not been there and she just met the man, will she be safe in his hands?

"Please, Mai! I have decided!" Antonio continued, "Of all the countries I've known, I believe that you are the one! Marry me!"

* * *

 **~~[OMAKE]~~**

The sun hit Antonio's face, waking up the Spaniard from his restless sleep. His immediate thought was when he decided to propose a marriage to Mai, a country he barely knew. His hands flew to hide his face and he grunted in embarrassment. "Why did you do that, Antonio?" He asked himself in regret, thinking that she might tell her superior about the proposal and the Rajah might shoo them off the shores of Mai's lands. He heard a knock on his room and he shot up from his position.

Mai was standing on his room door, with _nothing_ but her sash and skirt on. She was saying something to him with a smile on her face, as if yesterday's proposal never happened. Antonio felt blood rush to his face. His mind melting at the sight.

 _Mai._

 _Was._

 _In._

 _His._

 _Doorstep._

 _With._

 ** _Nothing._**

 _On._

 _Her._

 _Top._

He felt his mouth to be as dry as the deserts. His eyes fixated on her body, unconsciously. _Was this normal here?!_ He knew Mai was hot when he saw her abdomen the day before but, _dios mio_ , she was _scorching hot_. Antonio noticed the tribal tattoos that covered her shoulders and forearm that looked as if it were sleeves but he keeps getting distracted by her…

The Spaniard shook his head from the perverted thought and hastily grabbed his coat. With shaking hands, the blushing conquistador covered Mai's body, who looked surprised and confused at his action. "Antonio?" She asked in amusement. He looked adorable with that blush on his face, though she wasn't so sure on what caused it.

"P-Please always…." He started to say with a wobbly broken voice, "Always wear a-an article of c-clothing for your t-top…"

 _Oh, is that why?_ She thought. It seems unnatural for her to always wear her _baro_ , since she loved the breeze of the wind on her torso, what with the lands of her to be very humid and hot, but perhaps she'll make exception for Antonio. The man looked scarred for life with her ' _unrefined'_ display so she guesses she'll have to be the one to adjust with the cultural differences.

 _Perhaps I'll think about the marriage he proposed?_ Mai inwardly thought fondly.

He seemed like a nice and harmless person. The Spaniard excused himself from her presence, leaving her to look at the damaged foreigner. Mai chuckled at the sight of him getting flustered at all the other women in their balangay who were also in the same state as her.

She looked down at his bright maroon coat lined with gold satin that was wrapped awkwardly on her small frame. It smelled like the sea, his 'manly scent' and… tomatoes?

The girl smiled, _perhaps I will think about it._

* * *

 **~~[Author's Note]~~**

AAIIGHTTT! I tried writing this for an experiment if I can try and change your views on the infamous "Mary-Sue Piri-tan" OC. I guess I just got really bothered when I read a few SpainXFem!Phil that literally screamed mary-sue. I mean, there's more to Philippines' history than a reverse harem, right? Right?

If you guys think that I should continue then maybe I'll post another chapter? IDRK. HAHAHAHA.

Anyway, do review if you think its fine or not. Anyway, thank you for staying this far in this story~

 **PS**. _I have nothing against Brunei. Pls don't kill me._


End file.
